Painfull Life
by Arshley
Summary: When their life getting harder.


Disclaimer : Harry Potter is created by JK. Rowling

Warning : Alur yang terlalu cepat dan maju mundur.

"Harry, berapa lama lagi kita harus berdiam diri di sini?"

Hermione menatap sahabatnya yang dua tahun belakangan ini selalu berekspresi dingin.

Malam hari sedang menguasai daerah itu, Harry Potter dan kedua orang temannya sedang berlindung di balik dindin di sebuah rumah sederhana di sebuah kawasan muggle.

"Kita sudah menghancurkan seluruh Horcrux, Harry!" Ron menatap temannya dengan pandangan bingung. "Apalagi yang kita tunggu?"

"Belum. Belum semuanya, Ron."

"Apa maksudmu belum semuanya? Seluruh benda-benda itu dan termasuk Nagini sudah kita hancurkan."

Harry hanya menatap kedua temannya dengan ekspresi datar. Segala perasaan putus asa di pendamnya dalam-dalam. Harry tak ingin membuka rahasia yang secara tak sengaja di ketahuinya dua tahun yang lalu.

Secara tiba-tiba, Harry menatap ke arah jendela yang memang tak di tutup oleh apapun. Dia merasakan sebuah getaran kuat yang memaksa untuk menembus perlindungan yang dia pasang di sekitar pedesaan daerah muggle itu.

"Jangan keluar. Apapun yang terjadi, jangan keluar."

Hanya itu yang Harry katakan pada kedua sahabatnya sebelum dia membuka pintu utama dan masuk dalam kegelapan malam.

.

Harry menatap kearah langit yang penuh bintang, malam itu tak ada bulan yang menutupi keindahan gemerlap bintang-bintang. Dia masih menunggu untuk sebuah kejutan yang akan menyerangnya. Dia yakin dari tekanan sihir orang yang berusaha menerobos perlindungan yang di pasangnya, mereka adalah Death Eater.

Sebuah kilatan cahaya berwarna ungu melesat ke arahnya dan dengan refleks seorang seeker dia menangkisnya. Ada sekitar lima orang Death Eater yang mengelilinginya, dan dia yakin dia takkan bertahan sampai matahari terbit.

Harry berlari sembari melemparkan kutukan apapun yang bisa menghambat para Death Eater yang menyerangnya, tujuannya hanya satu, menjauhi rumah yang menjadi tempat peristirahatan kedua temannya.

Setelah beberapa lama belari, kilatan sinar berwarna merah melaju dengan pesat ke arahnya. Kali ini di biarkannya tongkatnya menyentuh tanah sebelum cahaya itu menghantam dadanya.

.

Dingin.

Sekitarnya terasa dingin dan Harry tak ingin membuka matanya. Di pusatkan pikirannya untuk mengidentifikasikan apa saja yang ada di sekelilingnya, kosong. Hanya ruangan luas yang kosong dan dia berada tepat di tengahnya. Di dalam sebuah kotak entah apa. Mengapa mereka belum membunuhnya?

Harry membuka matanya dan merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat di seluruh tubuhnya. Harry kembali menutup matanya tetapi rasa sakit itu tak kunjung hilang. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan keras agar tak mengeluarkan suara apapun yang menarik perhatian.

Ditengah-tengan rasa sakit yang tak kunjung hilang, Harry merasakan seseorang mendekat kearahnya. Dirilekskkannya tubuhnya agar tak terlihat tegang dan Harry mencoba mengidentifikasi seseorang yang mendekat kearahnya.

Harry dapat merasakan sihir orang itu yang berusaha menenangkannya. Dia mengenal orang itu, sangat mengenalnya.

Penutup kotak -entah apa- yang ditempatinya terbuka dan sebuah tangan lembut mengelus sisi wajahnya. Harry merindukan sentuhan ini. Sentuhan yang sudah tak dirasakannya selama hampir satu tahun. Sentuhan orang yang paling di kasihinya.

Harry membuka matanya dan menatap kilauan dingin yang menatapnya balik. Mencoba mencari perasaan apapun yang bisa ditemukannya dari mata yang menatapnya dengan datar itu. Mencoba mencari kehangatan yang biasa di temukannya.

"Mengapa aku belum mati?"

Harry mencoba mencari jawaban yang mungkin tak ingin di ucapkannya. Harry ingin tahu mengapa dia di sini, mengapa dia menghilang dan tak pernah mencoba untuk mencarinya. Harry ingin tahu apakah mereka masih bisa menjadi seperti dahulu.

"Mengapa aku belum mati, Draco?"

.

"RON!"

Hermione berteriak untuk memanggil kekasihnya yang berada tak jauh darinya. Ron menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap kekasihnya dengan pandangan ingin tahu. Seketika warna dari wajahnya menghilang saat melihat benda apa yang di pegang kekasihnya.

"Mengapa dia tinggalkan ini, Ron?"

Hermione menatap pilu tongkat sihir yang di genggamnya. Ron mendekati kekasihnya dan memandangi tongkat sihir berkayu Holly yang sangat famillier dengannya itu dan mengambilnya dari genggaman kekasihnya.

"Mungkin dia berfikir jika dia membawanya, ada kemungkinan tongkatya akan di patahkan."

Ron menatap Hermione yang meneteskan air matanya tanpa isakan.

"Kita harus menyelamatkannya, Ron. Vol- Kau Tahu Siapa belum musnah dan kita harus menyelamatkan Harry sebelum Harry dibunuhnya."

Ron menatap kekasihnya dan setuju dengan apa yang dikatakannya.

.

"Karena Dark Lord belum kami informasikan tentang keberadaanmu di sini, Potter."

Suara dingin yang keluar dari bibir tipis Draco menyayat hatinya. Segala rasa sakit di tubuhnya tak bisa di samakan dengan rasa sakit yang kini dia rasakan di hatinya.

"Mengapa?"

Draco menatap Harry dengan datar, sekuat tenaga ditahan dirinya untuk tak merengkuh sosok tak berdaya di hadapannya. Hatinya sakit saat melihat betapa parah luka-luka yang di derita olehnya, tetapi tak ada hal yang bisa dilakukannya. Ada hal lain yang harus dia lindungi.

"Mengapa kau lakukan ini, Draco? Apakah kau sudah melupakan janjimu?"

Harry menatap sepasang kelabu yang menyorot tajam pada emeraldnya. Hatinya menangis, tetapi raganya tidak. Air mata sudah tidak menetes lagi dari matanya sejak hari dimana Draco menghilang.

Draco menatap Harry dengan pilu, sorot dingin tak juga menghilang dari matanya. Sekuat tenaga di pertahankannya wajah datarnya. Dari seribu mimpinya, tak pernah dibayangkannya akan melihat salah satu orang yang paling dicintainya terluka parah tanpa dia yang bisa melakukan apapun.

"Ada sesuatu yang harus ku lindungi."

Suaranya terdengar lebih dingin dari yang dimaksudkannya.

"Dan itu bukanlah dirimu."

Ingin Draco tarik kembali kata-katanya saat melihat sorot emerald yang selalu dipujanya memperlihatkan kepedihan yang dalam.

.

"'Mione!"

Ron berseru kaget saat melihat sebuah patronus berbentuk rusa jantan mendekat ke arah mereka.

"_Markas… Sekarang…"_

Hermione dan Ron saling pandang saat mendapat pesan dari ayah Harry ini. Tidak mungkin pihak orde sudah mengetahui berita tentang hilangnya Harry. Mereka belum memberitahu siapapun.

"Bagaimana cara kita menjelaskan pada mereka, 'Mione? Terutama pada uncle James."

Hermione hanya memandang Ron dengan putus asa sebelum menjawab.

"Entahlah, Ron. Setelah kehilangan aunt Lily enam belas tahun yang lalu di Godric's Hollow karena dia sedang bertugas, dia pasti merasa bersalah karena kali ini tidak bisa melindungi Harry untuk yang kedua kalinya."

Setelah mereka bersiap-siap dan memperkuat perlindungan di sekitar rumah kecil yang mereka tempati beberapa hari ini, mereka berapparate menuju Potter's Cottage.

.

Harry menutup matanya dengan lemah setelah Draco meninggalkan ruangan. Masih terngiang-ngiang olehnya kilasan masa lalu mereka selama di Hogwarts.

"Harry…"

Draco menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu kekar Harry hasil latihan Quidditch.

"Hmm?"

"Apakah kita akan selalu bisa seperti ini?"

Draco mengangkat lengannya yang berotot, tetapi menampilkan kesan seksi, dan memandangi matahari dari balik jari-jarinya.

Harry menatap Draco dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tak mengerti arah pertanyaan Draco.

"Kau tahu, dengan segala perang antara Dark dan Light ini… Voldemort and other stuff."

Harry tersenyum dan mengelus helai perak Draco dengan lembut. Semakin mendekatkan jarak tubuh mereka.

"Aku tak tahu, Draco. Aku tak tahu."

Keduanya diam selama beberapa saat. Kesunyian yang sering menemani mereka disaat-saat mereka bersama, kesunyian yang nyaman.

"Yang pasti…"

Draco menoleh untuk menatap wajah Harry yang juga sedang menatapnya.

"Yang pasti, sampai kapanpun aku akan selalu mencintaimu, Draco."

Kilasan lain datang, saat Harry sedang mengamati Draco yang sedang memainkan daun-daun gugur dengan lambaian tangannya. Wand less magic.

"Hey…"

Harry mendekati Draco dan memeluk pinggang pemuda itu dari belakang. Menghirup aroma lembut helaian perak pemuda tersebut.

"Wand less magic, eh?"

Harry mengecup pipi kenyal pemuda itu sebelum melepaskan pelukannya.

Draco berbalik dan menatap lembut kilau emerald Harry.

"Yeah, yeah, powerful wizard blah blah blah. Aku tahu kau bisa melakukannya juga, Harry."

Harry hanya tersenyum singkat dan membawa Draco dalam ciuman manis.

.

Mereka tiba di depan pintu utama Potter's Cottage dan mendapati pintu rumah kediaman keluarga Potter tersebut sudah terbuka lebar.

Dengan perasaan was-was mereka masuk ke ruangan utama rumah itu dan mendapati sudah banyak anggota inti Orde yang tiba. Mereka hanya bisa terdiam saat James Potter mendekati mereka dengan pandangan heran. Pertanyaan yang sedang tidak ingin mereka jawab akhirnya terlontar dari bibir tipis James.

"Di mana Harry?"

Mereka saling memandang untuk memaksa salah satu dari mereka untuk menjawab. Akhirnya Hermionelah yang mengalah.

"Ehm, uncle James…"

James mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat merasakan sebuah firasat buruk tentang keadaan anaknya.

"Tadi malam ada penyerangan di tempat kami. Sihir Harry tak mengijinkan kami keluar untuk menolongnya."

"Jangan bilang Harry…"

James menggantung kalimatnya saat melihat sesuatu menyembul dari kantung depan celana Ron.

Ron mengeluarkan tongkat Harry dan menyerahkannya pada James.

"Harry meninggalkan ini."

Mereka melihat wajah James mengeras dan setelah mengambil tongkat Holly milik Harry, dia berbalik dan duduk di meja utama di ruangan tersebut. Meja yang akan menjadi meja rapat.

Ron dan Hermione saling menatap tanpa tahu harus melakukan apa.

.

Tubuh Harry terhempas setelah diangkat dengan Levitate Charm.

"_Crucio!"_

Harry mengejang saat menerima kutukan yang dilemparkan oleh Dark Lord. Tubuhnya yang tepat berada di tengah ruangan terhempas ke dinding saat kutukan tersebut diangkat. Harry mendudukkan dirinya di atas lantai yang dingin. Menatap pada monster bermata merah yang telah melemparkannya kutukan tak termaafkan.

Harry melihat dia kembali mengangkat tangannya yang memegang tongkat…

"_Crucio!"_

Rasa sakit yang teramat sangat kembali menjalari seluruh bagian tubuh Harry. Dari sudut matanya, dia melihat Draco yang menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. Kali ini hatinya merasakan sakit melebihi sakit di tubuhnya.

"Hahahaha… Lihatlah, Harry Potter, anak yang bertahan hidup. Menderita di bawah kekuasaan Dark Lord!"

Harry menatap ke sekeliling ruangan dan melihat beberapa Death Eater tanpa mengenakan topengnya, tertawa tanpa rasa humor.

"Hari ini, Harry Potter akan mati di tanganku."

Voldemort mengangkat tangannya dan mengacungkan tongkat sihinya ke arah Harry.

"_Avada…"_

Sebuah cahaya hijau muncul dari ujung tongkat Voldemort. Kembali dari sudut matanya, Harry melihat Draco sedikit menggerakkan tangannya, terkejut.

"_Kedavra!"_

"Draco…"

Harry melihat Draco menolehkan kepalanya ke arahnya. Mulutnya masih penuh dengan coklat yang belum habis di telannya. Harry mengangkat tangannya untuk mengusap beberapa coklat yang menempel di sudut bibir Draco.

"Jika aku mati, apakah kau akan bersedih?"

Harry melihat bahwa Draco terkejut akan pertanyaannya.

"Tentu saja, Harry. Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu. Tentu saja aku akan bersedih jika kau tiada."

Harry tersenyum dan membawa Draco ke dalam pelukannya.

Tidak… Kali ini takkan ada yang bersedih. Dia memang harus mati agar yang lain bisa tetap hidup. Dumbledore tahu ini, Snape tahu ini, dan ayahnyapun tahu ini. Segalanya telah direncanakan meskipun kematiannya ternyata lebih awal dari yang seharusnya. Dan Draco takkan bersedih, memang Harry masih tetap mencintainya. Sangat mencintainya. Tetapi Harry ragu akan rasa cinta Draco akannya.

Segalanya memang harus terjadi.

Lalu semuanya gelap.

.

Ron berdiri dan membuat kursi yang di dudukinya terlempar jauh ke belakang.

"Bagaimana jika Harry mati!"

Ron menatap ayah Harry dengan pandangan kecewa. Tak sedikitpun pria itu mendukung mereka yang ingin menyelamatkan Harry. Meskipun dia juga tidak menolaknya. Pria itu hanya berdiam di tempatnya duduk dan menggenggam tongkat sihir holly Harry dengan erat.

"Dia tidak akan mati."

Dumbledore menatap Ron dengan matanya yang selalu berkilat penuh humor.

"Setidaknya bukan sekarang."

Hermione seketika berdiri membuat semua orang yang hadir di sana memandangnya dengan terkejut.

"Apa maksudmu bukan sekarang? Apa kau memang merencanakan Harry mati? Apa arti perjuangannya selama ini untuk kalian?"

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Hermione dan Ron pergi keluar dari Potter Cottage. Jika para orang dewasa tak ada yang mau menyelamatkannya, maka merekalah yang akan menyelamatkan Harry dengan tangan mereka sendiri.

.

Draco mendekati tubuh yang tergolek kaku di tengah ruangan. Semuanya sudah pergi meninggalkan ruangan ini dan menyisakan Draco dan Harry. Setidaknya, tubuh Harry.

Draco mengelus sisi wajah Harry dengan lembut, berusaha mencari kehangatan yang tak di dapatnya. Setetes air mata mengaliri wajah tampannya dan menetes tepat pada garis bibir Harry.

Perlahan, Draco mengangkat tubuh Harry dan membawanya ke ruangan di mana hanya dirinya dan keluarganya saja yang tahu akan keberadaannya. Direbahkannya tubuh Harry pada tempat yang terlihat seperti altar.

Pemuda berambut perak itu mengambil sebuah belati dari saku jubahnya dan mengiris ujung hari teunjuknya. Dengan perlahan, Draco menggambar beberapa pentagram dan menulis beberapa huruf rune kuno untuk menciptakan perlindungan pada tubuh Harry agar tak ada seorangpun yang berniat jahat bisa mengambil tubuh Harry dari tempat ini.

Draco menatap tubuh orang yang sangat dicintainya itu dengan nanar. Seandainya dia bisa memutarbalikkan waktu, ingin dia ucapkan bahwa dia sangat mencintai pemuda ini sampai kapanpun. Bahkan mautpun tak bisa membuatnya untuk melupakan perasaannya yang dalam pada pemuda ini.

"Harry, kumohon bukalah matamu."

Kembali, setetes air mata mengalir dari sudut mata pewaris keluarga Malfoy itu.

"Harry, aku sangat mencintaimu, kumohon… bukalah matamu, Harry."

Draco menurunkan wajahnya untuk mengecup bibir dingin Harry sebelum dia berbalik meninggalkan ruangan itu dan tubuh kekasihnya.

.

"Ron! Hermione!"

Ron dan Hermione berbalik dan mendapati Sirius serta James sedang berlari ke arah mereka.

"Jika kalian ingin menahan kami untuk tidak menyelamatkan Harry, kami tidak mau."

"Bukan…"

Hermione menatap James bingung sembari mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kalian tidak mungkin masuk ke kandang musuh hanya berdua kan?"

Sirius tersenyum dan menyodorkan jubah gaib Harry kepada Ron.

"Kalian sendiri?"

James menatap nanar pada Hermione sebelum menunjukkan tongkatnya.

"Kami akan menggunakan _disillusioned charm_. Meski tidak akan sekuat dan seektif jubah tersebut."

Hermione dan Ron memberikan senyum berterima kasih terbaik mereka pada ayah dan ayah babtis Harry itu.

"Jadi, di mana kira-kira Harry dibawa?"

Hermione dan Ron saling memandang sebelum Ron menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kami pikir, dia dibawa ke Malfoy Manor karena terakhir kali kami di tangkap dari tengah hutan, kami di bawa ke sana."

James membelalakkan matanya dan menatap tidak percaya pada Hermione.

"Malfoy?"

Dengan menyesal, Hermione mengangguk. Hermione sadar akan ketidakpercayaan ayah Harry ini karena beberapa tahun terakhir, Harry dan Draco memiliki hubungan yang sangat dekat dan James sangat senang akan hubungan anaknya ini. Kini Hermione mengerti akan keterkejutan dan rasa ketidakpercayaan James ini.

"Bagaimana cara kita ke sana?"

Ron tersenyum sekilas sebelum menjawab.

"Kami sempat diberitahu tentang sebuah jalan rahasia menuju rumah kaca di Malfoy Manor. Seperti keluarga berdarah murni lainnya, mereka memang memiliki jalan rahasia, bahkan kediaman Potter juga punya, bukan?"

James dan Sirius hanya mengangguk mengerti sebelum mereka sama-sama berapparate menuju daerah sekitar Malfoy Manor.

.

Harry merasa tubuhnya sangat ringan dan saat dia melihat ke sekelilingnya, hanya warna putihlah yang bisa ditangkap oleh kemilau emeraldnya. Pemuda berambut hitam berantakan itu mencoba mengingat kejadian apa yang membuatnya bisa sampai di tempat antah-barantah ini.

Perlahan, di hadapannya muncul seperti sebuah hologram. Awalnya tak jelas apa yang diperlihatkan oleh hologram itu, tetapi lama-kelamaan terlihat gambar yang bergerak-gerak.

"Apakah kau menyesal?"

Harry melihat dia menoleh. Hologram tersebut memperlihatkannya dengan Draco di masa-masa yang telah lalu. Saat segalanya belum berubah, saat segalanya masih ada di genggaman tangannya.

"Apakah kau menyesal, Harry?"

Harry-hologram menatap Draco dengan pandangan bingung. Tak mengerti akan pertanyaan kekasihnya itu.

"Apakah kau menyesal mencintaiku, Harry?"

Draco hanya menatapnya, menunggu sebuah jawaban yang akan keluar dari mulut kekasihnya.

"Tidak. Aku takkan menyesal, Draco."

Dia melihat Draco tersenyum pada replika dirinya. Senyum lembut dan hangat yang entah kapan terakhir Harry lihat.

"Meski aku mengecewakanmu?"

Harry mengelus sisi wajah Draco dengan lembut, mencoba memperlihatkan seluruh cintanya dari sentuhan ringan itu.

"Kau takkan pernah mengecewakanku, Draco. Kau adalah hidupku dan kau seharusnya tahu tanpa kuucapkan."

Draco tersenyum semakin lebar sebelum menenggelamkan Harry dalam pelukannya yang hangat.

"Ya, Draco. Kau adalah hidupku, dulu, sekarang, sampai kapanpun. Kau adalah cintaku."

Setelah itu kegelapan kembali menyelimutinya.

.

"Kira-kira di mana Harry disembunyikan?"

Ron, Hermione dan James seketika berhenti ketika mendengar pertanyaan dari Sirius ini.

"Entahlah, mungkin kita bisa menanyakannya pada Draco?"

Hermione menjitak Ron karena pertanyaan ini.

"Dan bagaimana cara kita menanyakannya, _RON_?"

Karena tak yakin dimana tepatnya Harry disembunyikan oleh mereka, akhirnya mereka sepakat untuk mencoba keberuntungan mereka.

Mereka menyelusuri lorong bawah tanah yang gelap di bawah Malfoy Manor. Setelah mereka akan sampai pada ujung lorong tersebut, Hermione dan Ron segera memakai jubah gaib milik Harry sedangkan James dan Sirius merapalkan _disillusioned charm _pada diri mereka sendiri.

Di ujung lorong mereka melihat sebuah siluet manusia dengan jubah yang berkibar, tanpa dikomando mereka berempat segera menyiagakan tongkat sihir mereka masing-masing.

"Turunkan tongkat kalian."

Sebuah suara dingin yang familier bagi telinga mereka membuat keempat tongkat yang tadinya bersiaga kembali ke posisi sebelumnya.

"Draco…"

Hermione dan Ron tak dapat mempercayai mata mereka sendiri. Draco Malfoy berdiri di hadapan mereka. Draco Malfoy berada di tempat di mana Harry di sekap. Tetapi dia tak mencoba untuk menyelamatkannya? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini?

"Harry ada di sayap utara ruangan paling dalam."

Setelah memberikan informasi pada mereka berempat, pewaris keluarga Malfoy itu membalikkan badannya hendak meninggalkan mereka.

"Tunggu…"

James meraih pundak pemuda berambut perak tersebut untuk menahannya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kami di sini?"

Draco melepaskan cengkraman dari ayah orang yang dikasihinya itu.

"Because I am the heir of Malfoy."

Tanpa memandang satupun dari mereka berempat, Draco berlalu dari hadapan mereka.

'Tolong selamatkan Harry.' Draco berseru dalam hatinya.

.

Gelap…

Segalanya gelap.

Harry mencoba untuk menggerakkan tangannya ke depan wajahnya.

Tidak…

Dia tidak dapat melihat apapun.

Tubuhnya terasa sangat ringan dan dia di telan oleh kegelapan yang sangat pekat.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

.

Mereka berempat berjalan dengan cepat ke arah ruangan yang dimaksud oleh Draco. Mereka berandai-andai mengapa hingga sekarang tak ada satupun penghalang seperti Death Eater yang sedang berjaga-jaga.

Apakah mungkin markas Death Eater sudah dipindahkan?

Setelah menyelusuri koridor sayap utara hingga ujung, mereka melihat sebuah pintu sederhana dengan gagang perak berukir naga.

Hermione mengulurkan tangannya dan mendorong pintu tersebut. Satu persatu mereka memasuki ruangan tersebut.

"'Mione? Ron? Dad? Sirius?"

Tepat di tengah-tengah ruangan, Harry terduduk di atas altar batu yang di lindungi oleh sihir Draco.

James segera berlari menuju anaknya dan mendekap anaknya dengan erat.

"Dad? Mengapa aku belum mati?"

James menatap anaknya dengan pandangan tidak mengerti. Tiba-tiba dia tersentak dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyibak poni anaknya yang menutupi nyaris keseluruhan dahinya. Bekas luka berbentuk sambaran petir milik Harry sudah hilang. Dan dia tersenyum.

"Sekarang Voldemort bisa kita kalahkan."

.

End.


End file.
